Flat Tire
by Big Meanie
Summary: ...in the middle of nowhere...


Flat Tire

A/N: I was bored so I wrote this random humor fic starring Amy, Tails and Knuckles. Tell me what you think. A Shadow/Cream fic should be coming shortly.

...in the middle of nowhere...

Knuckles pulled on his dreadlocks, a look of horror on his face. He, Tails and Amy's beloved minivan had hit a bump in the road on their way back home from their camping trip and the car suffered a punctured tire from a thorn or other sharp particle in the road.

Amy was tired of telling the echidna that everything would be fine and instead focused on assisting the genius fox with removing the damaged wheel and installing the spare they kept in the trunk.

"Almost got it..." Tails grunted as he unscrewed the flat tire and asked for the spare which Amy calmly handed to him. He installed the fresh wheel with the shiny chrome five-spoke rim that matched the others curtsy of Knuckles who somehow drove the van to a body shop and modified the van without Amy and Tails' knowledge until the following morning.

When asked he kept silent—especially to this day—about how and why he did.

"Alright. I got the spare on. Ready to go guys?" Tails Cale's as he used his jack to lower the car and gather his tools.

"Can we go? These trees are giving me the creeps." Knuckles grumbled from the rear seats of the van. The window was open.

"What's the matter Knuckles? You're afraid of the dark?" Amy teases playfully. Knuckles snarls viciously at her.

"I'm not scared! We're in the middle of nowhere and...Station Square's miles away from here. I just wanna go home and keep warm."

"Alright then...Knickers..." Amy teases.

"Shut up!" Knuckles yells.

"Guys stop lets go." Tails reprimanded as he got into the driver's seat and started up the van. Amy walked around to climb into the passenger side before Tails drove out of the immediate area and back towards the city.

Knuckles allowed his shoulders to relax as he sighed in relief. The only reason he was panicked was because they were in an area where nobody would've known where they were if things was much worse. Everyone was awkwardly silent during the ride home until Tails offered to tune the radio on. Amy answered him and he tuned it and an old song played.

Knuckles silently grimaced at the music but said nothing. He pressed his snout against the window and lazily glared outside.

'It'll be a long ride home...' He muttered in his mind...

X-X-X-X

"Knuckles wake up." Amy shook the snoring echidna and he snorted as he shook his head and muttered nonsense.

"Who?! What?! Where?!" Knuckles mumbled as he wiped the drool off the side of his mouth.

"Knuckles. We're home." Amy deadpanned as she walked towards the front door. Knuckles undid his seatbelt and hobbled our the van, closing the sliding door to allow Tails to lock the van and enter the house.

"I'm going to bed..." Knuckles mumbled.

"Not before you shower you ain't." Amy retorted.

"Ugh, fine then." Knuckles stomped to the bathroom to freshen up while Amy gathered her clothes for tonight in her room. A fresh shower would leave her feeling much better. That applied to everyone in the house actually...

Tails was in his room gathering his clothes as he waited. He went to the living room in the meantime. Amy smiled as she sat next to him.

"The camping trip was nice." She said.

"Yeah. Too bad Knuckles freaked out in the end so to say." Tails chuckled, making the pink female chuckle as well.

"I'll take the van in tomorrow to see about the messed up tire. Maybe I'll get a new spare afterwards." Tails said.

"Alright then." Amy answers before taking a moment to close her eyes. Tails looks at Amy and smiles in acknowledgment before looking back at the TV.

X-X-X-X

After everyone took their turn showering, the trio spent their time watching a bit of late-night television before bed. It was already late as it was but it didn't matter to them. Of course, Amy mentioned Knuckles' paranoia of dying in the woods because of a flat tire, making him snap at her but tiredly because he was falling asleep that time. The three eventually turned off the TV and told each good night.

X-X-X-X

The following morning, Tails went to the dealership to inquire about the tire and as he predicted, a thorn in the road was the culprit. He bought a new wheel to go onto the shiny chrome rim and he returned to the house to tell Amy and Knuckles the good news.

"Well, the wheel's good as new." Tails said as he walked into the living room where Amy and Knuckles were chatting.

"That's good to hear Tails." Amy said.

"Yeah." Knuckles mumbled.

"I had to get a wheel that fits 22" wheels since you have 22 inches rims on the van Knuckles. Made it a little harder to get a wheel ya know." Tails winked at the older echidna and he gave a confused look. He knows why the fox was talking about.

"Sorry..." Knuckles mumbled again.

Tails sat next to Amy on the couch and looked at her.

"What are we doing today Amy?" Tails asks.

"Maybe just chill today." Amy said.

"That's a great idea..." Knuckles says as he stretches in the armchair.

A/N: Just a random humor fic. I remember me and my father got a nail in our car's tire. Luckily we was close to home and AAA saved the day. Those spare tires are so ugly looking but good thing they're temporary. Another fic's coming in soon so be on the alert before a Shadow/Cream fic comes along.


End file.
